Talk:Instant recharge skills quick reference
noob qiestion - mana recharging skills? --80.3.64.13 04:08, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Argh ok, i see the confusion in that name, this article is designed for skills that instant recharge skills (or a skill). energy recharging skills can be found at Energy recovery quick reference. I will move this article to a better named one later on or if anyone else thinks of a better name. -- Xeon 04:12, 6 January 2007 (CST) :: "Instant skill recharge skills quick reference"?... Nah, it sound even worse o_O. How about skills that recharge themselves instantly after some conditions have been met(like Pious Assault, Spiritual Pain, the like)? aaand another edit, i've put a couple of skills over there but they don't show up so i've figured you have to set up Template:Skill box instant recharge and i'm to uneducated to do it ^^ --80.3.64.13 05:19, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::Yep, i need to set up the template for this article still, i left it because im not sure what fields need to be added just yet. Funny, Instant skill recharge skills quick reference, i was looking at something like that but its just way to stupid to read. -- Xeon 08:56, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::Right... Got the template up and "running"(kind of.. i've used other templates, is that like, allowed?). What i'm thinking is that you got the target (mostly "Self") but there should be something like "recharging effect" - next casted spell, next signet, next insert_attribute_here skill, and so on. All additional data can go to notes - loose all energy on recharge, destroy target spirit, bblablabal. I've also noticed that this table construction is different that the other ones you did so you'll probably end up deleting it anyway ^^(good thing i've learned something tho) --80.3.64.13 05:57, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::I changed it when i saw the template was wrong, where did you get that template c&p from? -- Xeon 06:01, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::: c&p? No idea what that is ^^ Well i went to the Templates/Skill Boxes Category page, opened a few templates, there was a general skill stat templat somewhere, added a few things(name+picture, campaign, the lot), then i tried to figure out how to add notes, targets and other things... (should be a page here but the link doesn't work -.-) is that page, and there is some general template over there... Pretty much trial and error work. --80.3.64.13 06:13, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::::You can use Category:Skill_type_quick_references for example templates and what they should look like when finished. -- Xeon 06:16, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::quite fun. I think it doesn't look that bad. it could be expanded with "increase/decrease recharge time" and "disable" to make a general "skill recharge time affection quick reference". oh well, sleep time --80.3.64.13 06:40, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Disable_skills_quick_reference Done that one already, im trying to separate them out into qr, that way they can be included into other articles with ease. I just realized their wasn't a qr for increase/decrease recharge which im about to make now. -- Xeon 06:43, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Oh btw, i just added about 10 more to that list :P -- Xeon 06:43, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Done, few errors/misspells/etc, too sleepy to polish it up... --80.3.64.13 07:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) Ok, I've seen the list but I miss a few spells, like Flare, Burning Speed or Stone Daggers. Any reason for this? -- Speedylunar 19:49, 17 February 2007 (GTM) :This isn't a list of skills with no recharge but ones that can cause an instant recharge. --Fyren 14:45, 17 February 2007 (CST) Signet of Pious Light The desription of SoPL reads: "If ally loses an enchantment." It removes an enchantment from the user, not the targetted ally. Yaki 07:39, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Headbox Top box says "effect" here. Should it say "Affects" as in which skills it affects with its instant recharge? I'm too scared by the templates to change it :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Affect is the verb: I affected the outcome of the game. Effect is the noun: The special effects were cool. So, Effect is totally on par for this table :) GrammarNazi 11:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::On second thought, after carefully reading what the column describes - I think the verb form is needed here. What each recharge skill affects is listed in the column. Changing it. :) Thanks for the heads up. GrammarNazi 11:32, 5 April 2007 (CDT) no recharge skills? should these count? Repeating Strike has no recharge at all so should skills like this be counted? :see No recharge energy skills quick reference. They were split to simplify/sub categorizes the lists. This list focuses on skills that cause "other" (can be itself if it has a recharge time) skills to recharge. -- Xeon 00:36, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Signet of Pious Restraint It targets a foe, not an ally as the table currently states. I don't know how to change that.Rebirthofdragon 14:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC)